


Meeting Brad

by AMNigma



Series: Brad Wayne Chronicles [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Crack, Gen, I just lhought like Talia had to drug Bruce to make a baby with him. Brad's mom must be amazing xD, Supposed to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Based on glumshoe's post from Tumblr. They basically own Brad, really. I'm only borrowing him
Series: Brad Wayne Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178876
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Meeting Brad

When Damian arrived in Gotham, he knew immediately that something has changed. The plethora of college students roaming around was just one of the many indications. For once, he thought it was in a Los Angeles beach front. He still hated how the beach blonds from back then were so full of themselves when they could easily be killed with a spoon. 

“Oops,” a blond male wearing a jersey jacket smiled down at him with apologetic eyes. The drink he was holding spilled a bit on Damian’s right sleeve. “Sorry.” 

Taking his hand away, Damian shook the sleeve once and grabbed a handkerchief from his backside pocket. How dare this man just stare down at him like that. The Al Ghul-Wayne heir was close to taking him down a notch. No. He was better than this. More mature. He’s 14 now. 

“Be careful next time,” he made sure to make his tone nice and steady as he wiped his sleeves walking away. 

“You’re a polite kid,” the smiley voice adding to those words was just enough salt in a wound for Damian. He almost gave in to his instincts to maim. “Name’s Brad Wayne, what’s yours?” 

“I-” his retaliation came to a huge stop as the gears in his head processed. _Wayne_ ? Impossible. They were in the streets of Gotham and Damian deliberately took to the streets for now to buy treats for Alfred. That little old rascal always loved the ones from 13th Street. So what were the odds that someone who had the same surname would bump into him? This _has_ to be a trick, right?” 

“Brad!” someone else from the sea of people screamed the name. Damian couldn’t focus on who what with the sheer amount of people around them having what seemed to be a party in the middle of the street. “Your ride’s here!” 

A motorcycle engine revved up near them and underneath the helmet was unmistakably Jason Todd. One of his older brothers. 

~~

“You’re telling me that a mere woman somehow got pregnant with your child _accidentally_ without the use of narcotics, while my mother had to take your sperm just to inseminate her egg in a tube?” 

“Damian,” his father sounded exasperated, but Damian knew that even the _almighty Bruce Wayne_ had to know how ridiculous it sounded. There was a reason Bruce Wayne never had biological children aside from him. Because his father was as careful as he could be and only a mad woman like Talia could ever try to trick him otherwise. Bruce didn’t even have Children with Selina and Damian agreed to that union! 

“Narcotics? Who’s doing narcotics?” Once again, the voice distracted Damian. It was quite an annoying tone, too. As if he was oh-so-innocent. Damian can’t wait for blond to reveal his evil plan just so he has a reason to skin the bastard alive. “I’ve gotta tell you, those are bad for you. I’ve got a friend once,” Brad offered a sound of disgust. “Not good.” 

“Bradley,” even their father sounded exasperated. Wait, not _their_ father. _His_ father. “This is-” 

“Little D!” There was a tune to the last letter that irked Damian to no end. How that was possible, he doesn’t know. When Bradley walked towards his space, Damian prepared to outmanoeuvre the man and pin him down, but what he didn’t expect was to for his hand to be held and clapped back to back in what seemed to be a — “Wassup, brother! Secret handshake!” 

There it was. He’s heard about it from Garfield, but he never knew it was this confusingly humiliating. Or was that the other way around. 

“So what do you say you and I get to know each other, you know,” the man had the audacity to wink with his mediocre blue eyes. “Brother to brother.” 

For once in his life, Damian actually admits that Tim might not be his worst brother after all. 


End file.
